


Baby Johnnie

by Guest567



Category: Mydigitalescape
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, Pacifiers, Regression, Stuffies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest567/pseuds/Guest567
Summary: Johnnie, Bryan, Jordan and Damon are on warped together.However, johnnie and Bryan have a big secret that they are keeping from the others, a secret that has been going on since he and Bryan Met.How will they keep this secret at bay in confined spaces?This story is written when MDE was still about, so don't read if you don't like certain people because of the breakup and drama. also, if there is anything in this book that you don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few days before warped tour, and Jordan was staying with Damon, while johnnie and Bryan was inside their shared apartment.

Johnnie was currently asleep on the black couch, the background music being batman beyond.

He was dressed in a pair of batman pyjama pants and a batman tee, a small black pacifier falling out of his mouth, whilst a black cat teddy bear sat in his arms. 

Underneath his pyjamas was his protection, he was still quite embarrassed about it when he wasn't in little space. 

Bryan was currently making a quick dinner of macaroni cheese, with a bottle for johnnie. 

Bryan was johnnies caregiver, and yes, when he was little he called him daddy.

He had found out about him being little when they had first moved in together and he had seen a pacifier and a his teddy bear under his bed. 

Johnnie had said they were just for comfort, as he had no idea what little space even was then.

Bryan has a decent idea and helped johnnie when he became little, which before he had just classed as being overly stressed and tired.

Bryan and johnnie were also quite close when he wasn't little, and Bryan tended to baby him even then, but he did love johnnie, even if their relationship wasn't known to their friends or the Internet.

Johnnie was eighteen and Bryan was 24, a few years older than him, but he didn't see a problem with it, most adults had age gaps.

To be fair that was one of the main reason that he was afraid of announcing their relationship, he didn't think anything was wrong with it, but he knew the Internet would.

Johnnie had been a little bit nervous about warped this year, as he had been getting little more often than he had before, he used to only have to be little once every two months, but now it was getting to be every week. 

By saying he had to mean't that he was starting to slip or was under a great deal of stress, that obviously didn't count the times when he wanted to be little. 

But Bryan had been persistent, and had managed to book a hotel at least once every two or three weeks, which he had been thankful for.

He just hoped he didn't slip.

Bryan was also packing a big suitcase full of little supplies for him, including some onesies, pacifiers, his black cat, a batman blanket, as well as lot of diapers. Johnnie had told him to put them at the bottom, so at least if someone found the case all they would see was the batman blanket and a black cat, he didn't know how he would face anyone if they found those. 

Bryan then dished up the food and walked to the couch, a glass of Coke for him and a peace tea in a sippy cup for Johnnie. 

He figured that since it wasn't an energy drink he would be fine with it, and it never made him hyper before. 

Gently setting the food on the table in front of the tv, Bryan wakes up Johnnie who smiles at him,bringing him into a hug. 

"Daddy!" He exclaims, as Bryan wraps an arm around his little boy.

"I made you dinner kitten, eat up" Bryan announces, and the two ended up falling asleep, snuggled on the couch. 

//


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a five days into warped and Johnnie was feeling it weighing down on him already.

Despite having his bunk below Bryan's, which he knew Bryan had purposely set up for comfort, he was loosing sleep, all he wanted to do was snuggle with Bryan, and yet he couldn't.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Damon or Jordan that they were dating, there was a worse secret he could tell them, but still, he was nervous, despite them all rallying for LGBT rights he thinks they'll find the age gap weird. 

He enjoys being around his friends and seeing more of them at different places every day, it's just the stress of no sleep and the sun is not doing him so well, and Bryan seems to be noticing. 

\--

Johnnie stretched and got up to use the restroom in the middle of the night again, he could never sleep undisturbed while on the bus.

Johnnie sighs, knowing he will not be able to get back to sleep again, his mind racing with thoughts.

"Johnnie?" 

Johnnie snaps his head up to see Bryan peeking his head out of his bunk, curly mop of ginger hair dishevelled. 

Johnnie mumbles something and Bryan pats his bunk.

Johnnie climbs up to his bunk and sits beside him on it.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Bryan asks, causing Johnnie to shake his head.

Bryan sighs gently before continuing.

"We have an off day in soon on Monday, it's early Friday morning now, and we have a hotel booked, okay, for now just sleep in my bunk, Jordan knows you have insomnia anyway, he mentioned something about you going to the fridge and eating donuts at four am the other day" the last statement cause a slight laugh in johnnies throat.

The two then lay down together and Johnnie snuggles into Bryan's chest. 

"I love you" Johnnie whispers as Bryan turns off the dim bunk light, not forgetting to kiss him on the head before falling asleep himself.

\--

Johnnie and Bryan emerge from the same bunk and Jordan looks over at them.

"He couldn't sleep" Bryan states, and as they both walk to the kitchen, a slight smile appears on Jordan's face, if only they could see how blatantly obvious it was that they were in a relationship. 

\--

Meet and greet time is always great.

Meeting fans, getting hugs, it just generally lightens all of their spirits. 

Johnnie was leaning backwards on his chair, taking a drink quickly, as he was getting dehydrated, when he felt himself falling backwards.

Bryan saw what was happening and quickly caught him from behind, causing Damon and Jordan to immediately start laughing, as they had seen him almost fall over. 

Not thinking, Johnnie blurted out. 

"Thanks da-" and then stopped himself "sorry Bryan, I thought you were Damon" 

All he could think after that incident was 'thank fuck I caught myself'.


	3. Chapter 3:

Bryan picked up the large suitcase full of johnnies things and hurried to their hotel room, Johnnie already being settled there, sucking on a pacifier and regressing by the minute. 

\--

"Daddy!" Johnnie explains as he sees Bryan enter and lock the door behind them. 

Johnnie walks over to Bryan and wraps his arms around him, his head going into the taller mans shoulder. 

Bryan shifts Johnnie up so the thin boy is settled on his hip, cuddled into Bryan.

Johnnie is currently wearing a batman onesie and has the nightmare before Christmas playing on the rooms DVD player, the opening of the movie being displayed.

It's currently quite late at night, or to classify it it is early morning.

They have the entire next day to themselves and Bryan is thankful that they opted to drive the night before so that everyone could have an entire day off. 

He can tell Johnnie needed it, he regresses within a few minutes, the stress leaving his body the second he became little.

Bryan plans to give Johnnie a warm bottle of milk, using the kettle supplied by the hotel, he won't leave the milk in for long, he doesn't want it to be too hot, just warm enough so that he can drift off quickly. 

Bryan walks over to the kettle with Johnnie on his hip, the bottle and a carton of milk sitting by the kettle already, he was going to get their things later but decided to get them before Johnnie was a hundred percent regressed and while he was calm. 

Bryan pours a decent amount of milk into the kettle and leaves it in there for a little while. 

And, although this isn't the ideal way of heating milk for Johnnie, he doesn't exactly have a different option. 

After the milk is has been heated for a decent amount of time Bryan tests it with his finger before pouring it into Johnnies bottle and screwing the lid on.

Bryan talks it in his other hand before walking the two of them over to the bed, the television still displaying one of their favourite movies.

Bryan pulls Johnnie into his arms and lays down in the bed, Johnnie instantly curling into his chest and latching onto the bottle of warm milk. 

Bryan gently strokes through Johnnies hair, smiling as he does so. 

Soon enough he looks down to see Johnnie fast asleep, curled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
